


训狼

by Lullaby02



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullaby02/pseuds/Lullaby02
Relationships: 司马懿/马超
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	训狼

不必要锁链或者绳索这等俗气物件，正如同他从不用死亡这件事威胁于他。司马懿笑容冷的惊人，彻底的寒意。死亡，多轻易的事，束缚也是太容易达到的目标。  
这些年，是他教的马超 ，若是想用这种手段 ，那他早就动手了。  
马超身子抖的厉害，他似乎想说什么，终于是没能出口，司马懿的性格，他这些年，了解的很清楚了。  
习武练兵沙场征战惯了的青年有极好的身段，他柔韧的腰线先展露出来 ，不长见光的肌肤是冷白的色调，有伤疤道道，那层肌肉很是分明，但因着还未完全长成，所以分明看上去还是瘦削的模样。  
现在他死死咬了唇，咬的鲜血淋漓的 ，也还是没有暴起而出 ，他屈辱的闭眼，那点傲骨 ，支撑他走下去的骄傲活到现在的傲骨，在眼前这人面前被一点点碾碎。  
粗暴的驯服一匹狼，不是司马懿喜欢的，他这人性情古怪，本就不是什么好人，而马超竟真的敢背叛他，自然就要更过分才好。他要这匹狼崽怀着恨意不甘屈辱的跪下，臣服于他。  
“嗯？”司马懿冷淡的声音提醒着马超，盔甲褪去，那点冷硬的外壳碾碎了，他艰难的一件件脱掉自己的衣服，沉默的氛围里渲染着灼热的情欲，直到他身无寸缕。  
情色但却并不显得淫秽，司马懿笑意略微加深，“孟起果然很喜欢这样？”恶意逗弄他下身微微抬头器物，开口也是毫无意外的折辱，马超到底还年轻，一下子耻的耳根通红，他身上痕迹斑驳，青紫甚至更心惊的乌紫暧昧的可以让最淫乱的青楼妓子脸红心跳。  
他腰间的痕迹尤其的重，间接夹杂着有不甚熟练的动作绑缚自己留下的印记，青涩又淫靡。  
“孟起这么淫乱……我可不见得有教过你这个。”慢条斯理又残忍的话把马超打入万劫不复，他又听到自己这个先生说，自己这般淫乱的身子，倒是适合送去花楼 ，和那些出卖身体，张开腿任男人肏屄的妓女小倌作伴。  
马超感到难堪，更多的还有点茫然，他是个心性坚韧的孩子，从来。但有些事，不是坚韧的心性就能做到的。  
他原先不是这样的，但这幅身体多日被肏干调教，现在早已是开发到烂熟了。他逃不了，甚至也控制不了自己的身体也不行。  
谁让他心性坚韧，谁让司马懿抓到他死穴软肋 ，他不肯忘记仇恨，更不肯被洗脑，哪怕明知有死无生，也要固执己见。


End file.
